Jalousie
by Billie J
Summary: OS faisant suite à "As de pique" de Hachka Quelques semaines après leur partie dans les dortoirs, Ginny se jette sur Harry, mais celui-ci la repousse. Rendu furieux par les pleurs de sa petite soeur, Ron attends Harry dans les fameux dortoirs... les autres Gryffindors débarqueront-ils au "mauvais moment" ? RWxHPxNLxSFxDT -EXPLICITE-


**Disclamer** : La série Harry Potter incluant les personnages, l'histoire, l'univers magique et toutes les bases sur lesquelles j'ai basé mon histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est une fanfiction je m'inspire donc d'un univers déjà crée et appartenant à J.K. Rowling pour conter une histoire que j'ai imaginé, par but uniquement divertissant.

**Disclamer (bis)** : Cette histoire fait suite à l'histoire d'Hachka " As de Pique " ! Donc ces obsédés du sexe partouzant dans les dortoirs, ce n'était pas mon idée xD **IL FAUT LA LIRE POUR TOUT SAISIR** :D (et laissez lui donc des reviews, c'est plus que mérité ;D ) voilà le lien :

www.f anfiction s/74 63630/ 1/As-de-pique

Eh bien, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans le dortoir Gryffindor, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Ron était debout contre son lit, les bras croisés, pianotait sur son coude, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, grinçant des dents, et lançant de nombreux coups d'œil vers la porte du dortoir. Il secoua un peu la tête, mouillant son tee-shirt, et passa la main dans ses cheveux roux qu'il avait lavé après l'entraînement.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Harry entra, les cheveux également mouillés. Il faisait grise mine et sursauta en voyant Ron si furieux. Il fronça les sourcils, ferma la porte et posa son sac près de son lit.

« Alors ? »

Ron n'avait vraiment pas l'air content. Harry savait parfaitement ce qui n'allait pas, mais il choisit de faire parler Ron et il s'assit simplement sur son lit.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Ginny ! explosa Ron. On peut savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

Harry, même s'il avait bien compris la fureur de son meilleur ami, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement quand il avait rugi contre lui. Il avait décroisé les bras, et se tenait face à Harry, se retenant visiblement d'en venir aux mains.

« Ginny m'a embrassé d'elle-même. Je ne lui ai rien demandé, je n'ai pas répondu et surtout je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible » dit calmement Harry.

Ron parut déstabilisé mais il reprit vite sa posture.

« Elle pleure encore ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi t'as été aussi catégorique, ça faisait un paquet d'années qu'elle te voulait, t'aurais pu être gentil. »

« J'ai ETE gentil ! Je lui ai parlé calmement, je lui ai expliqué, maintenant si elle fait du cinoche en me cassant du sucre dans le dos alors que j'ai été parfaitement clair et réglo, c'est pas ma faute c'est la sienne ! »

« Et tu lui a expliqué QUOI EXACTEMENT ? » cria Ron, révolté.

« QUE J'ETAIS UN PUTAIN DE PEDE ET QUE JE PREFERAIS SUCER TA BITE QUE L'EMBRASSER ! »

Ron cria de fureur et poussa Harry qui s'était levé, droit par terre.

Depuis la nuit où Seamus les avait fait jouer au Strip-Poker, et qu'une chose en entraînant une autre, Harry avait perdu sa virginité, ils s'étaient quelques fois touchés (pour utiliser un langage fleuri) dans des moments de grand manque (c'est-à-dire environ deux fois par semaine pour les adolescents excités qu'ils étaient).

Ron restait bisexuel, et il sans doute avait-il cru (espéré ?) qu'Harry aussi.

Ron déboucla sa ceinture dans un moment de rage et alors qu'Harry était à mi-chemin de se lever, il croisa le sexe de Ron, tendu sous son nez.

« Reste par terre »

Ron l'avait ordonné, ses yeux encore furieux, sa main tenant la base de son érection. Il toisait Harry qui le fusillait du regard, néanmoins rougissant devant le phallus dressé, à la pure odeur d'excitation qui en dégageait.

Ron le saisit par l'épaule et Harry se mit bien à genou, sa tête correctement à la hauteur du sexe de Ron, que celui-ci frotta presque immédiatement contre la joue lisse d'Harry.

« Ma bite hein ? »

Il avait la voix dure et profonde qui fit frissonner un Harry excité.

« Oui » gémit-il en réponse.

Ron continua de frotter son gland contre son visage alors qu'Harry n'avait plus que les yeux entrouverts, les joues rouges, attendant les ordres. Ce qui découlait du comportement de Ron durant leurs sessions de sexe, c'était que Ron était un pur et dur dominateur, et Harry était plus que ravi de se laisser diriger comme bon le semblait au roux.

« Ouvre la bouche »

Harry gémit de bonheur au ton autoritaire, et sentit dans son pantalon son sexe complètement tendu. Il ouvrit la bouche et sortit la langue, espérant que Ron finirait par le laisser le prendre.

« T'en a vraiment envie hein ? En fait j'aurais dû m'en douter, t'es une sacré salope. »

Harry gémit à ses mots. C'était enivrant d'être dominé ainsi, lui qui malgré lui était toujours obligé de prendre une place de leader.

« Je vais être gentil… fit la voix rauque de Ron. Je vais te laisser faire ce que tu veux, un petit peu, tant que tu ne te mets pas à me pomper comme si t'avais le droit de t'approprier ma queue. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire de pur bonheur lui barrer le visage alors qu'il prit le gland chaud dans sa main, et le frotta contre son visage en gémissant.

« Ron, tu sens trop bon… »

Ron grogna, et il continua, sortant sa langue pour laper le bout déjà humide et puis, avec un gémissement affamé, il se dirigea vers les bourses de Ron qu'il lécha. Il avait la langue mouillée et chaude et Ron soupira de bien-être. Harry suça légèrement la peau douce, puis attrapa une des couilles de son meilleur ami avec ses lèvres, et la suça.

« Putain, Harry… »

Harry continua encore, puis changea de boule, laissant les bourses mouillées. Et puis, il remonta en léchant le sexe complètement érigé et suçota le bout du gland en soupirant d'extase au goût du liquide sur sa langue.

« T'es putain d'excitant, toi, hein… »

Ron avait saisi de nouveau son sexe et attrapa les cheveux en bataille d'Harry pour lui faire lever les yeux. Ron tapota son sexe contre la bouche d'Harry qui voulu la prendre en bouche, mais Ron tapa encore un peu plus sur tout son visage en ricanant légèrement.

« Allez, Harry, dit moi ce que tu veux… »

Harry gémit, la langue dehors, et regarda Ron d'un air suppliant.

« S'il te plait, Ron, je veux te sucer… ! »

Ron, plus furieux du tout, mais complètement excité, enfonça d'un coup son gland dans le gosier gémissant de son meilleur ami, qui creusa immédiatement les joues pour le sucer plus fort.

Ron grogna longuement, apparemment profondément satisfait, puis il passa les doigts dans les cheveux à demi-sec et en bataille d'Harry pour lui donner implicitement l'ordre de bouger. Harry s'exécuta, suçant profondément Ron, les yeux fermés et les joues creusées, laissant de longues trainées humides à chaque fois qu'il remontait la tête.

Il lâcha un moment le sexe de Ron qui le fusilla immédiatement du regard en enserrant ses cheveux. Harry saisi le sexe de Ron et dans un gémissement de douleur lui lança un regard d'excuse.

« S'il… s'il te plaît Ron, je veux me toucher… »

Ron relâcha ses cheveux et souris, pervers, ravi de l'excitation que provoquait son sexe dans la gorge profonde d'Harry. Il recula, et s'assit sur le lit.

« Enlève ton froc, et reviens me sucer, tu pourras te mettre à quatre pattes, je sais combien t'aimes ça »

Harry gémit, puis, expédiant en quelques mouvement, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon, son tee-shirt et son caleçon, il souffla de plaisir en sentant son sexe enfin libre du carcan infernal, puis, sachant que la vision exciterait Ron, il se mit à quatre pattes, les jambes écartées et avança vers lui, la bouche ouverte et la langue dehors, subjugué par le sexe humide de Ron qui vibra.

« Putain, t'es vraiment une chienne ! » rugit Ron, dans la passion.

Il avait saisi les cheveux d'Harry, qui le suçait déjà avidement. Harry, complètement excité de sentir le sexe chaud et pulsant dans sa bouche sensible, se toucha légèrement le gland, avant de migrer directement vers son anus qu'il titilla puis pénétra carrément.

Il gémit avec le sexe humide de Ron dans la bouche, ce qui le fit grossir davantage, comme si c'était possible, complètement excité par la vibration dans sa gorge.

Et puis, alors qu'ils étaient bien en train de faire monter le plaisir, Neville, Dean et Seamus entrèrent dans le dortoir. Il y eut un grand cri, et un sifflement appréciateur sonore.

Harry releva la tête et suivit le regard de Ron qui observait juste en face de lui, Neville à l'air pâle, Seamus qui semblait ravi par cette vision enchanteresse et Dean qui souriait, franchement amusé.

« Les… les gars qu'est-ce que vous… »

« Ah, Neville, Neville, tu vois bien ce qu'il font ! » fit Seamus en éclatant de rire.

« Et… et plus précisément ? » couina Neville, le regard toujours braqué vers Harry qui rougissait.

« Plus précisément, le Survivant me taille une pipe alors soit vous restez et vous participez, soit vous dégagez ! » fit Ron d'une voix forte. « Toi, suce. »

Harry retourna à sa tâche, trop excité pour se soucier de ce que Neville pouvait bien penser, même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ron avait vraiment du _pouvoir_ sur lui. Il avait raison, il _était_ une salope soumise, et Ron était le maître qu'il lui fallait. S'il lui avait ordonné de le faire dans la grande Salle sous la table, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il était de taille à refuser.

Neville lui restait complètement pétrifié alors que Seamus lançait une exclamation ravie avant d'enlever ses vêtements et de s'allonger entre les jambes d'Harry, prenant son sexe en bouche, laissant le sien gonflé sous les yeux perturbé de Neville.

« Je vois que t'es vraiment choqué… C'est vrai que la première fois que c'est arrivé, tu dormais »

Neville se tourna d'un air choqué vers Dean qui avait parlé calmement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ?! »

« Oui, le jour du Poker. Tu te souviens ? »

Neville hocha la tête puis déglutit, fixant des yeux les doigts de Harry qui allaient et venaient en lui avec un peu de difficulté, compte tenu de son occupation. Seamus lui, était bien trop occupé à avaler profondément le sexe d'Harry en lui en caressant le sien, pour penser à lui prêter main forte.

« Tu veux l'aider hein ? » susurra Dean à l'oreille de Neville. « C'est vrai qu'il est délicieux, j'ai eu l'honneur de sa première fois. Tu devrais y aller… »

« Je… je n'ai jamais… »

Dean haussa les épaules en retirant ses vêtements.

« Tu sais, un moment donné, faudra bien que tu te lances. »

Neville avait encore les yeux rond puis, alors qu'Harry gémissait une nouvelle fois, presque étouffé par le sexe épais de Ron, un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Neville qui retira en quelques mouvement son uniforme, sans jeter un seul regard à Dean qui masturbait Seamus en lui souriant avec défi, puis il enjamba Seamus et se plaça derrière Harry.

Il avait les hanches fines et la peau douce. Il posa ses mains sur le dos de Harry, pas très rassuré, puis caressa les fesses écartées alors qu'Harry lui répondit, en se reculant légèrement vers lui et en gémissant longuement dans la bouche de Ron qui commençait presque à la lui baiser.

« Tu devrais terminer de le préparer en mettant trois doigts dedans, il s'agirait pas de lui faire mal » fit Dean, amusé derrière lui.

Neville se retourna, choqué de voir les genoux clairs de Seamus perchés sur la peau foncée de Dean puis il baissa les yeux, et le vit entrer et sortir ses doigts de l'anus déjà dilaté de Seamus, tout en le masturbant.

« T'as qu'à y aller, Seam est en train de lui sucer la bite et Ron lui baise carrément la gorge, il va être super content, tu verras. »

Neville, sérieusement excité, malgré sa désorientation, perdit toute gêne en voyant le regard de pure perversité dans les yeux bleus habituellement malicieux de Ron. Il attrapa son érection, la masturba légèrement, alors qu'il fit pénétrer avec prudence trois doigts dans le trou rosé d'Harry.

_Oh Merlin._

C'était brûlant, étroit et son sexe vibra avec force alors qu'il pensait que dans quelques minutes il serait là-dedans. Il bougea ses doigts comme il avait vu Dean le faire puis il amorça quelque mouvement. Harry se tendait, frissonnait et tremblait littéralement, et des gémissements étouffés se mêlaient à ceux de Seamus qui se faisait déjà prendre.

« Tu devrais le baiser maintenant, fit la voix rauque de Ron. Vas y Nev, t'es dur comme de la pierre, et lui, il attend que ça »

Neville hocha la tête, et tremblant d'impatience, ôta les doigts et pénétra Harry calmement, jusqu'à ses hanches fermant les yeux en découvrant pour la première fois, _ça_.

Et _ça_, c'était presque mortel. Les chairs d'Harry, brûlantes et étroites, pressant chaque centimètre de son sexe déjà en feu. Il gémit en le mettant complètement, sans rater le cri d'Harry qui avait libéré sa bouche quelque instants.

Dean eut un léger rire.

« Eh ben, Harry a tiré juste quand tu lui as mis »

Neville avait la respiration forte, sentant le trou d'Harry se détendre légèrement.

« Oh putain, encore ! » s'était écrié Harry en se retournant vers lui.

Il se tortillait contre lui en masturbant avec force Ron qui se mordait les lèvres, se retenant de jouir depuis plusieurs minutes à l'évidence, et Neville ne put que lui obéir en attrapant ses hanches et en allant et venant dans le cul d'Harry.

En gémissant, il eut le temps d'entendre Harry dire « Baise moi la bouche Ron ! » avant de sentir une langue lécher ses bourses.

Seamus, qui avait vraisemblablement avalé tout ce qu'avait tiré Harry, s'attaquait maintenant à lui. Il gémit et pris les flancs d'Harry pour avoir une meilleur prise et le mettre plus profondément, et ils entendirent tous Ron grogner longuement et fortement, tenant la tête d'Harry qui avalait également.

Neville sentait tout ce sexe autour de lui, c'était grisant, extraordinaire, fabuleux, incroyable et il aurait bien été tenté de chercher encore des synonymes dans un dictionnaire, mais il était trop sonné pour les penser tous à la fois, alors qu'il s'enfonçait avec force dans Harry, sentant la langue mutine de Seamus lécher goulûment ses bourses.

Ron se dégagea, laissant Harry prendre appui sur le lit et gémir avec force à chaque intrusion de Neville, puis il embrassa son meilleur ami, avide de sentir une langue dans sa bouche. Harry s'abandonnait avec gourmandise, laissait meurtrir encore davantage sa bouche, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir.

Ron le lâcha et eut un petit rire en croisant le regard amusé de Dean.

« Partouze dans le dortoir des Gryffindor, qu'est-ce que tu penses que les Slytherin diraient ? Une fois, on pourrait penser que c'est exceptionnel, mais là… on est loin des purs et innocents hein ?» fit Ron avec un petit rire. Dean pénétra avec un peu plus de force Seamus qui cria contre les couilles de Neville faisant frissonner celui-ci qui pilonna Harry un peu plus fort.

« Avec ce genre de culs à baiser, pas sûr qu'il résisteraient à l'envie de venir voir » répliqua Dean, un rictus aux lèvres.

Neville s'enfonça encore trois fois puis, criant qu'il allait bientôt venir, Harry lâcha la prise qu'il avait mis sur son sexe quelque secondes plus tôt et ils jouirent tous les deux bruyamment. Harry se releva et s'effondra sur le lit en face de lui, à côté de Ron et Neville enjamba Seamus et se mit par terre, sonné.

Seamus gémissait encore et alors que Dean lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le sexe en lui mettant un coup de butoir plus puissant que les autres, il se tendit en jouit également maculant son ventre de sperme. Après quatre allées et venues violentes, Harry, Ron et Neville _virent_ presque Dean se déverser au fond de son ami Irlandais avant de se retirer et de s'asseoir en arrière.

Un silence post-coïtal s'installa alors qu'ils reprenaient tous leurs souffles.

« Et sinon, pourquoi tu punissais Harry, Ron ? » demanda Seamus en se retournant sur le ventre.

« Il a fait pleurer ma sœur, il voulait pas sortir avec elle » bougonna-t-il.

Harry qui se redressait, roula les yeux face au constat, sous le rire de Seamus.

« Et… c'est parce que tu es gay que tu ne veux pas sortir avec Ginny, fit Neville d'une voix mal assurée. Mais Ron devrait le savoir puisque vous… enfin… »

« Puisqu'ils baisent ! » fit malicieusement Seamus en faisant rougir Neville.

« O-Ouais… »

« Je suis bi » se targua Ron en s'allongeant.

« Et tu vas nous faire croire que quand t'a couché avec Lav-Lav, douloureux et sans jouir si j'me rappelle bien, c'était aussi bien que te faire sucer par Harry peut-être ? » fit Dean, moqueur.

Harry eut un petit rire, alors que Ron grogna en agitant la main l'air de dire _laisse tomber_.

« Et moi, je crois que je suis complètement gay… » fit Neville, tout rouge.

Harry eut un rire un peu plus puissant, rejoint par Seamus qui faisait « Bienvenue au club, mec ! » en lui tapant dans le dos.

Ron le regardait cependant d'un air choqué, remarqué par personne si ce n'était Dean qui s'assit à côté de lui.

« Comment il peut l'accepter aussi vite… » marmonna-t-il.

« Il n'a pas cinq frères prêts à se foutre de lui pour être une petite tantouze ni de parents qui attendent des petits enfants, lui. Comme Harry. Et Seamus s'en fout, il est catalogué tapette rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche. » lui dit doucement Dean en regardant comme lui les trois garçons qui éclataient de rire entre eux.

« Et toi ? T'as des parents qui attendent des mouflets non ? Comment t'accepte d'être pédé ? »

« Oh moi, je suis bi » fit Dean avec un sourire goguenard.

Ron lui fit un coup de coude et secoua la tête quand Dean rigola.

« Non, sérieusement. Contrairement à toi et Lav Lav, quand j'étais avec Gin, et même d'autres filles, c'était aussi bon qu'avec les mecs, même différent… Alors que toi, quand tu te léchais les amygdales avec ta pouffe, on le sentait de loin que tu te faisais chier et que ses seins te dérangeaient. »

Ron soupira et sourit.

« Alors quoi, j'me met au rose ? »

« Bah, ta mère arrêtera peut-être de te faire porter du violet ! »

Ron sourit, vaincu et lança un coup d'œil à Harry. Et même s'ils avaient déjà fait ça, et qu'il avait lui-même déjà baisé Seamus et que sur le coup, il avait été excité que lui et Neville se jettent dans la partie, en le voyant nu, si près de ses deux camarades de dortoir, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ce qu'il lui avait tordu le ventre quand il avait vu sa sœur l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il frissonna et secoua la tête en voulant se débarrasser de ces pensées.

Harry se tourna vers lui et plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les orbes étincelants, il sourit légèrement, presque timidement. Ça n'avait évidemment aucun sens, pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry le regarderai _timidement _? Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir et ferma tout d'un coup la bouche qu'il avait laissée bée.

Quand Harry détourna le regard, son cœur battit encore plus fort et il se tourna vers Dean qui le regardait d'un air désolé.

« T'es amoureux de lui, hein ? » chuchota-t-il.

Ron mordit sa lèvre sans répondre. Tentant de ralentir son cœur qui battait à deux-cent à l'heure.

Evidemment qu'il l'était.

FIN


End file.
